


Wolffe's Tiddies

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 104th Battalion - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Command Squad, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Handsy Medics, Kinda, Mando'a, Minor Injuries, Multiple Authors, Other, Partial Nudity, Plo's Sons, Sickfic, Stubborn Commanders, The Painted Universe, Unplanned, Were Trash, Wolffe Pack - Freeform, add tags as we go, crack treated like crack, more to come - Freeform, things HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: Wolffe has gains,his vode like to tease him about it, Scratch doesn't give a fuck.
Relationships: Boost & Sinker (Star Wars), CC-3636|Wolffe & Boost (Star Wars), CC-3636|Wolffe & Original Clone Character (Star Wars), CC-3636|Wolffe & Plo Koon (Star Wars), CC-3636|Wolffe & Sinker (Star Wars)
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Wolffe's Tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first in a short series of Ficlets we've put together based around a drawing by @thatfunkyopossum on Tumblr and our own head cannons. Most of these will range from 300-1k, so don't expect too much from us .-.
> 
> Mando'a Translations in End Notes.

“Stop it-”

“Commander, you know I have to touch you- _DoN’t Slap ME_ ”

“I’m _fine_ , Scratch, I don’t need to be in medical for a damned _bruise_ ” All Commander Wolffe got in response was a raised eyebrow and a quick press against his blackened ribcage, causing a sharp pained hiss to escape him.

“‘Fine’ my shebs, Sir” Promptly ignoring the low growl in response, CMO Scratch forced Wolffe back into a lying position with a hand on the _unbruised portion_ of his chest. That earned him yet another hand slap. “Commander,” Scratch leveled an even glare at the supine lump of muscle, hands placed threateningly on his hips. Wolffe shifted uncomfortably.

Wolffe had moved to cross his arms over his upper chest, in an attempt to _shield_ his pecs from any more _“harassment”. They’re sensitive, in the cold recycled air; why else would Wolffe had fought so hard to keep his Upper Blacks on._ The effect was completed with the ever-so effective pouting when Scratch leveled him with the Unamused Medic Glare™ tenfold.

“Wolffe, if you’re so worried about your Tits-” Ah, the Kamino Medic Bedside Manner. Classic.

Wolffe’s sputtering gives Scratch the opening he needed, in the Commander’s _slappy_ defenses. Working with quick deliberate movements, Scratch set the Commander’s ribs tightly. An act that should have taken only a few minutes to accomplish, without the additional 45 needed to merely track down Wolffe and drag him down to Medical. That’s not even taking account of the long-winded complaints and bickering seemingly _weeping_ from the Commander’s mouth. 

Wolffe’s pecs were a sore subject, for _Wolffe_ , for the rest of the Wolf Pack they were treated both as a joke and _an item of ironic worship_. There have been many a batch of shinnies that have heard the mythical tale of _Commander Wolffe’s huge Tiddies_ , most of which were told the story by either Boost or Sinker. Even General Plo Koon has heard about Wolffe’s _particular assets_.

Nevertheless, most only got a frustrated _huff_ out of the Commander whenever the subject was brought up. The mythology lives on- _for all except the medics_.

**Author's Note:**

> **Mando'a Used:**
> 
> Shebs- Ass/Butt/Rear


End file.
